


Berlalu

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon non canon tapi memaksa setting canon, M/M, OOC, Random - Freeform, bye, ngawur
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Mendengar lirik lagu, Sakuma jadi bernostalgia tentang hal yang terlalu indah dilupakan tetapi terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikenang





	Berlalu

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali sebagai hiburan semata.
> 
> Warning : setting canon pasca kunjungan Sakuma di markas D-Kikan tetapi dengan tambahan bumbu (ngawur) disana-sini

Malam itu angin berderu sayup-sayup, bintang bertaburan di angkasa hitam, bulan nampak bulat penuh dan benderang, mungkin karena cahaya di sekitar lagi temaram makanya sinarnya menjadi lebih berbinar. Pemandangan yang aduhai penuh romansa, sayang Sakuma harus menikmatinya bukan dengan seorang wanita melainkan tiga pria kekar dan berkepala plontos yang bergelung dalam satu barak tentara. Jelas, bukanlah padang rumput yang menjadi alas duduk untuk di damba, hanya sebuh lapang aspalan keras yang dingin diterpa angin.

Sakuma menggelung tawa dalam lirihan. Malam mendayu seperti ini ternyata mampu mengiring sisi dirinya yang melankolis. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyaksikan, bisa jadi nanti dirinya dijadikan bahan gunjingan, _y_ _eeaayy Sakuma sedang merindukan kekasihnya yang ada di kota_. Kepala hitamnya menggeleng geli, jangan sampai dirinya sungguh diolok demikian. Lagi pula, mana punya dia kekasih?

" _Terlalu indah dilupakan~_ " sepasang telinga Sakuma menangkap adanya tembang yang digandrungi dengan nada sumbang, ketika melirik ke sebelah ternyata satu kawannya sedang bernyanyi dengan penghayatan mengawang. " _Terlalu sedih dikenangkan_ ~"

"Pfftt-"

Petikan nada diputus paksa saat desisan menahan tawa terdengar dari arah Sakuma. Ya. Dialah pelakunya, hingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang berbuntut kisruh beriring lemparan kerikil.

"Kalau suaraku bagus, aku pasti tidak akan disini, Sakuma. Percayalah itu." satu lelaki berkepala gundul (sebagai pelaku lantunan lagu) sambil merengut kembali memungut kerikil untuk dihujani pada Sakuma, "jangan protes." buru-buru yang dilempari batu segera beralih posisi duduk untuk menghindar. Desisan tawa kini berubah jadi cengiran lebar.

"Iya, aku percaya kok. Tapi bukan suaramu yang membuatku begini."

"Terus apa?" dengusan kesal akhirnya mengganti lemparan.

"Ada sesuatu dalam lirik lagunya," Sakuma melemparkan senyum tak bersalah yang justru dihadiahi jitakan mesra dari kawan yang lainnya, "ada sesuatu yang salah dalam kepalamu," ujarnya diiringi pitingan pada bagian leher dan tengkuk Sakuma. Tidak sungguhan makanya yang dipiting hanya terlonjak-lonjak dalam tawa.

"Kau tidak bisa menghargai seni ya, Sakuma. Ini tembang lawas loh, dinyanyikan oleh seorang DIVA asal Asia Tenggara. Payah sekali, tidak bisa menghargai hasil karya seni."

Yang memiting si tersangka akhirnya melepaskan kungkungannya, menyisakan sengalan nafas bekas candaan bagi Sakuma dan ia pun tidak bisa (atau mau) lagi memberikan pembelaan diri. Biarlah mereka menuduhnya ini itu, toh ini hanyalah kelakaran.

"Sedang nostalgia ya?" satu kawan lainnya, yang sejak tadi netral tidak menyumbangkan tawa maupun tuduhan kelakar kini ganti menyahuti, arah pandangan tertuju pada Sakuma membuat sang sasaran memagut senyum kecil, "begitulah," jawabnya lirih yang ternyata disimak oleh semua anggota dalam lingkaran. Yang bertanya hanya mampu menampakkan wajah paham sedangkan yang lainnya berdiam mahfum.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku lanjutkan nyanyiannya ya.." kelakar si pelempar kerikil yang hanya diamini dengan jawaban suara hati yang lain. _"Setelah aku jauh berjalan~ dan kau... Ku tinggalkan~_ "

Tanpa sadar, senyuman Sakuma kian mengembang kali ini disanjungi dengan kedua mata yang menutup sebagai penunjang rasa yang tiba-tiba menyusup dalam benak. Hatinya menghangat, mengingat wajah-wajah siapa saja yang membuat kenangannya terlalu indah untuk dilupakan tapi terlalu sedih untuk dikenang.

Dalam pejaman mata Sakuma tertawa.

Guliran suasana malam yang sumringah membawanya kembali ke perputaran waktu yang telah terjadi. Dalam ingatannya, terbesit rasa terimakasih, pada seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang sunyi menghanyutkan tapi berlagak bagaikan Tuhan. Menyebalkan memang, tapi justru dari dirinyalah Sakuma mendapatkan banyak wawasan, salah satunya adalah berpikir tepat guna dan tidak sekonyong-konyong menyerahkan nyawa untuk hal konyol. Ah sudahlah, itu kenangan pahit yang sebenarnya enggan Sakuma ingat, tapi tak mudah juga untuk diacuhkan.

Bagaimana ya? Pokoknya Sakuma berterimakasih meskipun dengan rasa keki, apalagi ketika katananya disambit dengan kaki hingga tertancap pada pintu soji (untung bukan menyasar ke lehernya, jika tidak adegan keren yang semula ingin dipamerkan si pemuda malah justru bisa menjadi tragedi petaka). Mengingatnya, Sakuma ingin menduka tapi juga tertawa. Jika saat itu situasi tidak dalam keadaan genting, mungkin Sakuma sudah habis-habisan memaki (yang pasti dibalas dengan gelak tawa tanpa enggan).

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Berkat itu semua juga, Sakuma bisa menyadari banyak hal lain yang lebih penting, termasuk meminimalisir sisi naif dari dirinya.

" _Bersinarlah bulan purnama~ seindah serta tulus cintanya~_ "

_Tulus?_

  
Sebenarnya sudah lama Sakuma bertanya, apakah saat itu si pemuda tulus ingin menolongnya? Rasanya, dia bukanlah sosok yang bisa dipercaya, tetapi melalui tindakan dan petunjuk yang ia hadapkan pada Sakuma rasanya-

" _Bersinarlah terus sampai nanti~ lagu ini, ku akhiri~_ "

Dirasakan satu sisi pundaknya ditepuk pelan, Sakuma tergagap menyahuti dengan tolehan kepala karena sejak tadi berkubang dalam alam mimpi.

"Dari pada galau begini lebih baik tuliskan surat untuk pacarmu sana. Tanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, dan bilanglah kau rindu padanya. Dari pada nanti tertikung orang."

Sakuma mendengus disela senyuman. Wejangan yang sangat perhatian sebenarnya, tetapi sayang duduk perkaranya disalahpahamkan.

"Ah, andai saja aku tau ke alamat mana aku harus mengirimkan suratnya."

Tiga wajah lain yang ada di sana mentapnya dengan tanda tanya di puncak kepala, sayang Sakuma tidak ingin memberikan konfirmasi atas ketidak mengertian rekannya. Dan Sakuma juga tidak ingin memperpanjang lamunan, jadi hanya senyuman ringan yang ia ajukan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi nyanyiannya."

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya saya nekat juga memposting ini disini. Semula saya persembahkannya untuk event Nulis Random 2018 di akun media sosial. 
> 
> Lagu yang dinyanyikan sama temannya Sakuma berjudul Andaikan Kau Datang Kembali, yang dipopulerkan oleh Ruth Sahanaya.
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
